Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Returns
by kurseoftime
Summary: For very personal reasons I must abandon this story. If you are interested in adopting this story, and willing to follow some guidelines I had set to use for this fan-fiction please PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Act I**

**The Nijzuishou **

* "Blue for your wisdom, red for your passion, green for your courage, orange for your love; yellow for your golden hearts, indigo for your vigilance and violet for your sacrifices, my seven _**Nijzuishou**_ {rainbow crystals} each very dear to my heart," - Princess Serenity [her final thoughts before the battle that ended the Silver Millennium began of the seven princesses sworn to protect her, her mother and the Moon Kingdom each in their own way be it by her side or from a distance.] *

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"Ami, wait up," Makoto said as myself and Shirai who was at my side drew to a stop. "Mako-chan, Akai-san, you two are up early this morning," I said teasingly causing them both to laugh. "Very funny Ami-chan," Mako-chan said after recovering form her laughter with a roll of her eyes. "You two are impossible at times," Shirai said and despite his words his tone of voice was very soft and caring. "Which is most likely why we love them Shirai," Akai added before either myself or Mako-chan could say anything causing us both to giggle. "So are you two still planning on visiting that poor girl who is in that coma again," Mako-chan asked me. "Hai, you and the others can still come along if you want," I said. "Well, I am curious, it is strange that even Haruka-san and Michiru-san are interested in this," Mako-chan replied referring to our two upperclassmen friends who were in a relationship together; though none of us here truly cared, love was simply that in all of our eyes be it between man or woman, two women, or even two men.

The school day went by quickly enough, faster than it normally did, and afterwards we went to the Hikawa _**Jinja**_ {shrine} where we were going to meet with Rei-chan, Hanako-chan, Minako-chan and Hirose-san. I had told stories about the mysterious comatose girl in the hospital many a time within the shrine and the four of them were just as interested in meeting this girl as the rest of us; though none of us truly understood why, it was if she had somehow captured our imaginations. Even though mama was a senior member of the Juban Medical Hospital even she couldn't allow all of us to visit her mysterious Jane Doe at the same time, so we went in pairs; myself and Shirai who had visited her many times before taking the last turn as none of the others had ever had the chance; each finding it hard to believe that someone the same age as many of us besides Haruka-san and Michiru-san was in such a condition.

"She reminds me of a koneko, just as sweet and innocent," Haruka-san had said. "Should I be jealous," Michiru-san had asked jokingly causing Haruka-san to actually laugh. "Iie, she just has this natural beauty to her, the dangerous kind that draws you too her, even if she herself does not realize it," had been Haruka's reply and strangely enough it was Rei-chan who agreed with her, as Hanako softly nodded her head in agreement. "I know this sounds strange, but did any of you get the feeling that she was….familiar, as if we should know her," Minako-chan asked. "Oddly enough yes, Hirose replied. "I agree, but whenever I try to think about it; my mind seems to drift in another direction," Akai said as the rest of us either nodded or said something to confirm the same was true for each of us as well. "I wonder who this mysterious Mr. and Mrs. Mau are, the ones who pay for her upkeep," Mako-chan asked. "Who truly knows, but they must be very well off to do so; this is one of the best hospitals in all of Tokyo after all," I said; giving us all food for thought as we went our separate ways thoughts of the mysterious coma patient on all our minds.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"How strange," I thought folding the deck and placing the cards back into their pouch. "Why would the cards lead us here," Ann asked me coming to stand beside me her eyes as mine have going to the young blond woman laying before us who was in a coma the only things keeping her alive being the various machines of this world hooked to her. "I do not know; the Makaiju needs energy to survive, but she can not be this desperately in need," I said as Ann giggled. "Growing soft Ail," she asked me her pink eyes meeting my blue. "We take energy for the Makaiju and in essence us to live, but we have never killed anyone Ann; taking what is left of this young woman's energy…." and here I drifted off as Ann gasped realizing I was right. "Step away from her," a voice in the shadows said as a young woman with black hair, cat ears, and a tail wearing a yellow and black dress said determination in her ruby eyes, a golden boomerang clutched in her right hand.

"We can not allow you to harm her," this time a masculine voice said as a young man the same age as the girl said stepping out of the shadows, he had white hair, cat ears, and a tail as well, and was wearing a white suit a bow staff clutched in his grasp. "Why is she so important to you both," I asked the two who smiled softly. "She is more precious to us than you could ever realize," "Like a rare jewel whose brilliance we can never allow to fade from this Earth," first the young woman then the man replied. "How dare you…." Ann said before I placed my hand on her arm to stop her. "They would give their lives for her Ann; and we do not have the energy to face them, they are more powerful then they appear," I said to her as she looked up at me her soft green skin like my own seeming to sparkle in the soft silver light of the moon of this world. "Very well," she replied. "Let the cards chose another," she said and I nodded taking both her hands in my own and vanishing from the room.

**~ Returns ~ **

"They're gone," I said to Luna who at last relaxed her white knuckle grip upon the golden boomerang in her hand. "Hai, for now; you felt it; right," she asked me as I softly nodded my head. "They are very powerful, and are seeking to collect energy for something known as the Makaiju….we may have to awaken them once more Luna," I said as with a heavy sigh Luna took the chair by Usagi's hospital bed. "The princess….iie, Usagi-chan lives within the hearts of the senshi; if they remember her," Luna said to me. "the Ginzuishou reformed, the princess would reawaken, the cycle would begin again," I replied. "I was thinking, Setsuna first," Luna said. "We could use her guidance in this; ok….let's visit her tonight," I said in agreement and with a determined nod Luna agreed holding out a hand I helped her stand and together the two of us dashed in feline form towards Setsuna's apartment.

"How strange," Setsuna said seeing myself and Artemis on her window balcony. "How did you two get all the way up here, you must be very special cats," she said leaning down to pat us on the head. "We are Setsuna," Artemis said causing her to gasp, though a look of recognition shimmered behind her eyes. "Luna, Artemis….she….our princess she needs us," Setsuna said her voice far away, somewhere else as tears fell from her eyes. I shared a look with Luna who with a nod took her humanoid form and her hands glowing with a soft silver light placed her hands on either side of Setsuna's head. "Forgive me," she said as the glow brightened and Setsuna gasped as the symbol of the planet Pluto glowed upon her forehead for just a moment before vanishing; none of us noticing as a beautiful violet colored princess cut crystal flew through the night sky, towards a hospital room; before coming to rest within a sleeping blond with closed baby blue eyes.

"Luna, Artemis," Setsuna said as her left hand went to her right wrist. "It is not their," she whispered with a knowing smile. "The princess, Serenity, where is….Usagi-chan," Setsuna said barely whispering the last name as tears fell silently from her eyes. "In a coma, you are the first to be reawakened Setsuna, iie Pluto," Artemis said. "Ah, you needed my guidance, I do not have the link to the time gates; but I think our next course of action is clear enough," Setsuna said. "Haruka and Michiru," I said as Setsuna looked at me with a grim nod. "Hai, we are used to watching over her from a distance; to awaken the Royal Court…." "They would go to her side at once," Artemis said with a hallow laugh finishing as if reading the time guardians mind as she simply smiled. "What of Mamoru," Setsuna asked the question that had been on all of our minds. "We may as well discharge Usagi-chan today if we reawakened her prince," I said as Artemis and Setsuna silently agreed. "Now tell why this was necessary," Setsuna asked and myself and Artemis began to explain to her what happened in the hospital just barely an hour ago.

Setsuna was the one to approach Haruka and Michiru for myself and Artemis; she was studying to be a medical researcher, studying diseases and in the process trying to find their cures; a scientist in the truest sense of the word. Because Haruka and Michiru were studying for their entrance exams into High School, she easily convinced the two that she was a recruiter for her collage. Once Setsuna had the two alone myself and Artemis approached them, and as soon as I spoke a look of knowing came to them in the same way it had come to Setsuna, and as I took my humanoid form I could not help the tears that fell from my eyes as I apologized to them both as I restored their memories. And as they all comforted me saying that they understood; none of us noticed the yellow and indigo diamond cut stones that came from the two and flew towards a sleeping princess' room at Juban Hospital.

"Luna, onegai don't cry," Haruka's soothing tenor voice said in my ear as she drew me into her arms. "We may not know why you have reawakened our memories; but we can understand the reasons why," Michiru added patting the top of my head as Haruka let me go causing me to actually purr; which made me turn pink as Artemis laughed. "So you two are Mr. and Mrs. Mau aren't you," Haruka asked and it was Artemis' turn to blush as I smirked at him. "Hai," he said. "It was a promise we made to each other," I said speaking where Artemis could not, showing them all the smooth and plain silver band on my left ring finger; Artemis doing the same. "We never thought anything would ever require your awakening, so we made a promise to always watch over her in your stead," he whispered. "Usagi," Michiru whispered as Haruka took her hand the two clearly thinking of when Ami had taken them to see the mysterious blond girl in a coma that they now knew for who she was their princess Serenity, their friend and confidant Usagi.

"So tell us, what has happened," Haruka said and myself and Artemis with Setsuna's help told them of the two mysterious aliens who were collecting energy for something known as the Makaiju. "Why do we not have our henshin bracelets," Haruka asked as Setsuna sighed. "Our powers our tied to Usagi, it is she who he have always protected. Her body lies in that hospital, that is true. Yet her soul…." "The Ginzuishou, what happened to it," Michiru asked. "We are not sure," Artemis began. "She used its light to destroy both Beryl and Metalia, and yet…." here he trailed off holding a hand to his eyes to keep from crying. "We think she made a wish; one that gave you all a second chance at life at the expense of her own," I said as Haruka let out a hallow laugh. "That does sound like something koneko would do," she whispered as Michiru placed her arms softly around her middle from behind in support, Haruka laying her hands gently over Michiru's embrace letting her know without words that she appreciated the gesture.

"What of the Royal Court," Haruka asked. "For now we think it best that they remain unaware; the prince and the reborn Shitennou as well," I said as the two guardians of the Outer Sol System nodded in understanding. "There is a festival in the park near Hikawa Shrine tomorrow; it will present an opportunity for these aliens," Setsuna said. "Then we will be there as well henshin's or no," Haruka said speaking for herself, Michiru and Setsuna; the two simply nodding their heads in agreement. "Then we need a plan," Artemis said, "we aren't the advisors to the senshi for nothing Artemis, and with Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru I am sure we can think of something," I said causing him to truly smile. "Your right as always, so lets get started," he said as I chuckled and nodded my head in agreement as we began to brainstorm over various possibilities that could play out the next day.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

"I don't like this," I whispered looking around at all of the festival attractions as Michiru's gently touched my shoulder in support. "I know," she said just as softly seeing as I did that we were all gathered here. Mamoru had come with Setsuna, who despite all her attempts to dissuade him from being here could not be talked out of it, and as she looked towards us we could see her trying to apologize with her eyes; though truthfully she didn't have anything to apologize for. All of the girls were here, the Shitennou (though could they truly be called the four heavenly _kings_ when one of their number was now female) at their sides, it was like one big powder keg waiting for a single spark to ignite it. "Come on lets go talk to them, I can tell Ami is worried about how distant we are being," Michiru said taking my hand causing me to smile at her. "Sure," was my simple answer as we walked towards Ami and Shirai making sure to genially smile to ease their worries; those two even now, were far to perceptive at times.

Despite our worries the day was going by smoothly, but as day gave way to night and people set out blankets to watch the fireworks display that had been planed I felt uneasy, and looking towards Michiru who was at my side, I could tell she felt it as well. Setsuna, had made sure to introduce Mamoru to all of the girls and in turn the prince's former guardians as well, they bonded quite easily with him and of course because Hanako, Akai, Shirai and Hirose liked Mamoru so did Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako. "Was that really necessary," I asked Setsuna gesturing to the large group who was speaking with Mamoru causing the time guardian to actually giggle. "Hai, it is what Usagi would want for us; I could do no less," Setsuna said taking all of the wind out of my sails so to speak as Michiru giggled as well. "She has you their Haruka dear," she said causing me to sigh and roll my eyes. "Why do I love you again," I asked of her. "Because no one else understands as I do," she replied as I made an _ah _sound before with a soft smile whispering "of course," taking her hand in my own.

The soft sound of a flute put myself Michiru and Setsuna on edge as the two mysterious aliens appeared causing many of those gathered to flee, and though I was worried for them I was proud of the former Royal Guard and guardians of the prince as none of them fled but only helped others to flee making sure no one was harmed. "The cards have never led to so many my dearest Ail," the girl said her soft pink hair with blue highlights said her dark red eyes surveying the former senshi and Shitennou I noticed. "Indeed Ann my love; so go ahead pick a card," he said holding out a mysterious looking deck of what I recognized as taro cards, as I had had my fortune read by a friend interested in it long ago, the boy with blue hair and pink eyes looking lovingly with his electric blue eyes towards the girl. "Very well, she said flicking a finger in the air causing one of the cards to rise in the air. "Ah, is it fate or chance that guides your hand Ann; I can never tell;" Ail said with a sad smile. "Come forth CARDIAN: VIII REGRET," he said as the card took form of a strange faceless creature wearing a well tailored, but musty and tattered medieval dress suit that one would have found worn by one with wealth and power; though not royalty. It was a demon but unlike those used by the Dark Kingdom, but a danger all the same.

"Those four helping all the people, they are your targets Regret," Ail said confirming my fears. "Stop right there," Luna in her humanoid form said causing the four to gasp as they looked at the young woman with cat ears and a tail. "We will not simply stand by as you harm these two," Artemis added and I could see a tear falling from Minako's eyes, this wasn't good all of the guardians both of the princess and prince as well as Mamoru himself had a haunted look in their eyes, their memories I realized, could very easily come back this night; koneko could reawaken. Sharing a look with Michiru I realized that what we and Setsuna were about to do wouldn't exactly help things. "We do not know why you need energy for this Makaiju," Setsuna began. "But there are those on this Earth who will not stand by and allow innocents to be harmed," Michiru added. "We are of that number," I said gently taking her hand into my own.

"Such determination," Ann said. "But this is a necessary evil," Ail added. "The Makaiju only lives when given life energy; we were born of her, if Makaiju dies, so do we," Ann whispered so softly I wasn't sure if we were suppose to hear it but now we at least had a reason. "But you are taking others lives to live, that isn't right," Luna said softly as Ail laughed. "What else can we do, little feline, can you tell me,' he asked her and Luna fell silent as she truly didn't. "Stay away from us creature," I heard Hirose say and even though they he and the other former Shitennou where trying to protect the girls the former senshi where right by their sides refusing to leave them. The creature called Regret only tilted its head before lunging at the girls, and I watched amazed as if my instinct alone Makoto moved forward and lifted the creature over her head a familiar symbol blazing to life on her forehead as she easily tossed him, none of us noticing the green jewel that flew through the air.

"It's reflexes are slower than our own," "Rei," Minako said as the priestess nodded moving to flank the creature as familiar symbols blazed to life upon their foreheads as a red, orange and blue jewel soured through the air causing my jaw to drop and Michiru to gasp as we had both seen them. "They truly think they can win," Ann said sadly. "They will win," Luna said with a soft smile as Rei pulled out an ofuda scroll as she moved behind the creature that when it turned she slapped the scroll onto its forehead immobilizing it. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryö Taisan," Rei chanted her spiritual energy causing the creature to set on flame before being reduced to a pile of dust. "Rei," Hanako asked softly taking Rei's hands the priestess smiling to see the look of recognition with her girlfriends eyes. "Jadeite," she whispered. "Alexa," Hanako said just as softly; as similar conversations happened around the field as the senshi truly reconnected with the Shitennou once again.

"Where is Usagi, Setsuna," Mamoru who was holding his head asked stepping next to the time guardian who was about to explain when a shot of blue and pink energy sent all of us flying through the air. "You are not like the others of this planet," Ail said. "Who are you," Ann added both sounding scared but determined to learn the truth. "_Enough, I have had enough_," a voice said as a large tree, old withered and dieing appeared in the sky causing Ail and Ann to drop to their knees. "Mother," Ann said tears in her eyes. "You can speak," Ail added the surprise just as evident in his own voice. "_This is not the way….corruption, no more_," the large tree cried out as its roots shot through the air and wrapped around the two causing them to scream out in pain. "We have to help them," Minako said. "But how," Ami said holding her wrist she like the other girls noticing that their bracelets where not their. "Henshin or no, we are the Sailor Senshi….we must protect this world, we must protect our princess," it was Rei who spoke these words and we all nodded with determination our wills set, our minds truly as one….

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Inside the body of young blond coma patient the seven Nijzuishou pulsated with light as one being drawn to each other their lights blinded together until they glowed a soft silver that shook the entire room as with the fading light as the Ginzuishou synchronized its pulse with the heartbeat of the young woman whose soft baby blue eyes shot open. "Minna," she said putting her hands on her chest the soft silver light enveloping her form and replacing the hospital gown with a familiar royal garb a golden crescent moon mark appearing upon her forehead as she vanished from the room following the link that she forever held with her senshi….

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

As a group we all moved towards the Makaiju determined to try to help Ail and Ann, who were not evil, the two had simply wished to survive, the way they had gone about it had been wrong but we could all understand the will to live; as we had a reason to survive as well. But as we moved soft silver light enveloped all of our wrists and we all gasped as familiar silver and golden bracelets appeared upon our hands, though I noticed that the charms on mine Rei's Ami's and Makoto's bracelets were gold and not silver like those upon the Haruka-_**tachi**_'s {A group honorific. That in this case refers to Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna} bracelets. "Minna henshin yo," I yelled out and we everyone quickly nodding their heads. "Venus Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Mercury Star Power," "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Pluto Planet Power," "Make-Up," we all yelled out the last words as one.

The new words had simple come to us, but I could tell that myself, Rei, Makoto and Ami all felt more powerful than we had before. "Mars," I said to Rei who nodded and closed her eyes. She moved her hands in a circular motion as nine Japanese symbols appeared around her that represented Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai and Zen. "Burning Mandala," she cried out as the nine symbols became flaming orbs that moved towards the tree the flames doing what we had intended and causing the tree's grip on Ail and Ann. "Mercury, Jupiter," I said to the two who nodded. "Shine Aqua Illusion," as what I could only describe as liquid ice seemed to swirl around Ami before shooting out towards the trunks of the trees freezing them. "Sparkling Wide Pressure," Makoto added as a disc of compressed electricity sparking with energy flew from the tall brunette's hands causing the frozen trunks to shatter. "Venus Love-Me Chain," I yelled out as a golden belt of heart shaped charms wrapped safely around Ail and Ann allowing Haruka and Michiru to safely catch the two and lower the now freed aliens safely to the ground.

"There is pain in your heart Makaiju," a familiar voice said softly causing us all to turn tears freely falling from all of our eyes. "Usagi-chan," Ami said through her tears. "Hime," Haruka added causing Usagi to giggle. As she brought the Moon Stick with the Illusion Silver Crystal resting in its top to her hands. "_You….can end my pain, give me; and my children peace_," the Makaiju said as Usagi softly nodded. "Of course but you must all truly wish to be free of the evils you have committed. "It would give us a chance to begin again," Ann said softly to Ail. "Then I agree," he said taking her in his arms the two going over to their mother and softly resting a hand against her trunk. "We will do things right this time," "we swear," first Ail and then Ann said. "_Help us moon princess, give us peace_," the Makaiju asked of Usagi who nodded as the Illusion Silver Crystal floated in the air as a golden compact formed around it.

It looked like her old broach but was gold with a silver five pointed star with the symbol of the moon kingdom in the center a pink jewel resting in the upturn of the crescent moon. Tucked in each of the bottom four open points of a star were jewels red, in the top left, orange in the top right, green in the bottom left and blue in the bottom right; while tucked into the bottom three corners on the outside of the silver star where three new jewels. The first on the bottom left was amber in color, the one tucked into the bottom center was aquamarine and the one on the bottom right was garnet; the entire outer rim of the golden compact was outlined just as the five pointed open star was in silver.

The Illusion Silver Crystal went from the compact to back within Usagi who softly smiled and held the compact over her head. "Moon Crystal Power, Make-Up," she yelled out as pink ribbons enveloped her body replacing the white gown of the princess with a familiar dark blue and white fuku with pink bows the compact resting in the center of the bow on her chest, the golden tiara on her forehead still holding a pink jewel in its center but two small three pointed white wing broaches lay in her bangs . "Usa," Mamoru said softly. "Mamo-chan," she replied just as softly as rod appeared in her hands that had a golden handle with silver hearts and stars inlayed within it as decoration a red and golden crown, like those worn by British royalty set upon the top. "The Cutie Moon Rod," "born of our bond Mamo-chan," first Mamoru and then Usagi added her cheeks a soft pink.

"Moon Princess Halation," she said as a soft silver light with golden sparkled within it enveloped Ail, Ann and the Makaiju the light purifying and not destroying the three. The body suits that Ail and Ann were wearing where now white though their vests remained the same and the Makaiju was now a baby sapling surrounded by a soft white light that floated suspended above the two aliens outstretched hands. "Thank you," Ail said softly. "Now we understand," Ann added. "Love not hate, joy not pain, it is our feelings our positive energy that will now give the Makaiju life," Ail said. "Thank you moon princess," Ann said; "we shall never forget you," Ail added as the three took flight into the night sky. Mamoru walked towards Usagi thumbing a familiar magical red rose that he placed within his pocket before reaching her.

"Usa," he said before causing Usagi to gasp as he took her into her arms; though once she had gotten over her shock she wrapped her arms around him middle and the two simply stood there. "Together again," Hirose who was wearing a familiar set of armor said coming to my side. I looked to see the other Shitennou were the same, though the uniforms that had once been black where now white the trim on each was still orange, red, green and blue though each color now matched that of our fuku's perfectly and where not dulled in any way. "Jadeite," I heard Rei say as the lone still very much female Shitennou came to her side. "Alexa," she softly whispered and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me. "What is so funny Hippolyta," Kunzite asked me. "Can you still call yourselves the Shitennou when one of your number is a female," I asked him. "Of course, male or female Jadeite is still one of _the Four Heavenly __**Kings**_," he replied causing me to pout. "Spoil sport," I said with a pout. "I try," he said putting an arm over my shoulder the smile on his face showing he wasn't going to fall for my little trick.

"So we are together once again," Usagi said breaking up all of our personal moments. "Usagi," Ami was the first to say rushing towards her though in truth we were all right on her heals, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna included as we rushed her and Mamoru who wisely stepped back just as we all swarmed her happy tears falling from all of our eyes as we talked with and over each other, still able to understand each other; as only women truly could. ["Women," I heard Nephrite say. "Hey," Jadeite said with a huff catching the taller Shitennou in the ribs with a good jab of her elbow. "You kind of deserved that one," I said as he looked at me. "Well said master," Zoicite said causing me to roll my eyes as I looked towards him to see he was smiling. "Ha, ha, ha," was all I said as Kunzite placed a hand on my shoulder in a sign of support. "It truly is good to be at your side once again, my prince," he said as I shook my head but laughed the tension broken as we all left the girls alone to their own devices, soaking in the….peace….yes that was the word of this moment willing to take things now one day at a time.]

**Note 1**

**And so begins my sequel Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon: Returns. I hope you enjoyed the way that I not only awakened Usagi from her coma; but how she and the other girls all reawakened as the senshi. Ail, Ann and the Makaiju gave a reason why the senshi would have to have their memories returned to them and the Nijzuishou a reason how the Illusion Silver Crystal could be reformed; while I gave my own little bit of uniqueness to both of these anime only plot devices. **

**Still I hope you enjoy reading this story just as much if not more than you did PSSM: Origins. And so it is with those words said I think I shall wrap this up before this note begins to resemble my story in length. *LOL***

**So until the next Act,**

**I still humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **

**PS**

**There is no copyright infringement or profit being made from me writing this story. As with Origins, Returns is simply a reflection of my own personal love of this beautiful and amazing world given to us by Naoko Takeuchi-sama in anime, manga and live action, and soon a brand new anime that grows closer to its release with each day that passes.**

**It is because of the love and support that you showed to me my dearest readers that convinced me to write this sequel so I wish to thank each and every one of you for helping my muse to inspire me once more . . . . **

**Live, Laugh, Love!**

**KuRSeofTime **


	2. Chapter 2

**Act II**

**The Little Rabbit **

After an emotional reunion with all the girls and a private talk with Sets-chan, I just managed to slip back into the hospital bed where I had been laying in a coma for so long just before the sun rose above the eastern horizon. Poor Mizuno-san, Ami's mama I scared her I think when she came into my room to check on me only to see me gazing out over the city. "You are awake," she said as I turned to her with a smile. "Hai, ohayo **sensei** {used in this case because Ami's mom is a doctor a professional of her field not a teacher} ," I said causing her to smile. "Onegai, call me Michiko, or if that makes you uncomfortable, Mizuno-sensei will do," she said. "Arigato Mizuno-sensei," I replied as she asked me what I remembered, if I knew what my name was. Here I paused for a moment remembering what Setsuna and I had discussed. "My name….my name is Tsukino Usagi," and here I raised a hand to my forehead and made a moaning sound in the back of my throat. "Sorry, I…I don't really remember anything else it….it's like everything is just jumbled together," I said and Mizuno-sensei said that that was more than enough.

Having the guardian of time as one of your friends does have its advantages. Setsuna easily got all the paperwork filed to adopt me as her own and made my remaining time in the hospital short, only lasting two weeks. Ami-chan had made sure to come by with all of the girls and boys as well, so that we could "_meet each other_" and I couldn't help but giggle at our performances that day; I think we could all very seriously consider a career in acting each of us playing our parts perfectly. Setsuna had bought a home for the two of us it was a modest house that had two floors and three bedrooms, when I asked Sets-chan why it was so large, she said that it was so that the girls could come over to visit if they wished; and would be a perfect place to hold meetings seeing the size of our group as a whole now; and I chuckled realizing she was right. With her and me plus Ami, Rei, Mako-chan, Minako-chan, Luna, Artemis, the Shitennou and Mamo-chan that was thirteen people. Not even the shrine had that kind of room unless you remained outside in the courtyard.

"How are Naru-chan and Umino-kun doing," I asked Setsuna. "Ami-chan says they are doing well; they are still together and Ami, and Makoto talk with them every once and awhile but…." here Setsuna trailed off. "I miss them, but this is most likely for the best; I feel uneasy Sets-chan, as if something is going to happen; I will get to know them, but…." and here I trailed off. "I understand, myself, Haruka and Michiru have felt this uneasiness as well, and I think Rei-chan suspects something because of her miko training; and before you ask Ami, Minako and Makoto feel something as well just not as strongly, they are hoping it is nothing. "What about Mamo-chan and the Shitennou," I asked. "Mamoru says he has felt uneasy of late as well the last time we spoke, his guards are the same." "Then we should be ready," I said resting a hand on my chest smiling warmly when I felt the Illusion Silver Crystal pulse as if saying everything would be ok; and I prayed that it truly would.

"Nothing will ever be the same will it Sets-chan," I asked her. "Iie. No matter if you call it fate, destiny or simple chance a lot of things were fulfilled when you banished Beryl and Metalia with the light of the Illusion Silver Crystal. We are no longer bound by the fates given to us by our lives during the Silver Millennium.," Sets-chan surprised me in a way by not only answering me but being so honest with her words. "Then why," I asked and here she softly smiled. "The answer to that is simple Usagi-chan, all you need do is look into a mirror;" Setsuna said as I softly smiled as well thinking to myself, "so I am the reason we are all together now, ne Sets-chan," as I walked up to my room leaving Sets-chan alone downstairs aware that she was keeping an eye on me as I did so; it would be strange having someone looking out for me in the way Sets-chan was now but I think I could grow used to no longer living by myself as I had in what truly was another life.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

High above the city of Tokyo cloaked by camouflage technology a large black crystalline ship hovered silently, a single figure looking out of the see through panels. He was a tall slim figure dressed in a red suit with matching slacks and a black vest, and black dress shoes. He had spiky red hair that looked like a flame set upon his head, and deep blood red eyes, though the most prominent feature to be found upon this man was the black upside down crescent moon upon his forehead. "Hard to believe that this backwater _city _is the magnificent jewel known as Crystal Tokyo, ne Crimson Rubeus" a soft but malicious feminine voice said as a young woman appeared in the room at the young man's side.

She was beautiful with long flowing violet hair styled with two cat like cones that rested on either side of her head, and matching eyes. Her skin like porcelain, her lips red, she was wearing a royal purple dress with a black choker around her neck a single black round onyx stone in its center, black heals with crossed straps adorned her feet her toe and finger nails painted black as well, she to had the same upside down black crescent moon upon her forehead. "Indeed Cooan; strange that the rabbit would flee here of all places; I wonder why," Rubeus replied never his eyes turning towards the youngest of the four sisters. "It truly does not matter. I have already developed a plan to find her; we will be back home before the sun rises on a new day." "So confident Cooan, very well go have fun my dear," Rubeus said and with a bow Cooan was gone in swirl of dark shadow like energy.

"And so it begins," Crimson Rubeus thought to himself once again turning his gaze to the city bellow. "Soon we shall have the little white rabbit within our grasp, and the kingdom of the white moon shall fall completely; Earth shall know that that cursed crystal is not alone in being so powerful, " Rubeus softly whispered to the empty room as his dark malicious laughter filled the crystalline chamber as the ghostly figure of a cloaked man holding what looked like a crystal ball that set upon a small ornate golden disk watched on silently, blood red eyes shining with a deep hatred from beneath the shroud that hid his face before fading to nothing, leaving nothing but darkness beneath the drawn hood once again.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

I had left the house telling Sets-chan that I needed some fresh air, so I was going to go to the park; Setsuna told me that she understood, and asked that I be safe, a fact that made me smile. All of the girls truly cared for me, but at least I knew Sets-chan trusted me enough that she wasn't going to have me shadowed, or shadow me herself. As I rounded a corner in the park I smiled when I saw a familiar figure setting on one of the park benches reading a book. With a mischievous smile I tip toed up behind him, taking Mamo-chan by surprise when I kissed him softly on the cheek. "What are you reading," I asked as he glanced over at me, not able to keep from chuckling at my antics as he took off his reading glasses. "Something for one of my classes," he said standing and surprising me when he drew me into his arms and I sighed relaxing into his familiar warmth. "Usa," he said looking down at me the look in his eyes causing my cheeks to turn a healthy shade of pink.

"Mamo-chan," I replied as he leaned down and I leaned up our lips meeting in a gentle kiss that was held until a bright light filled the sky and I heard a shrill cry. "Ah," Mamoru said falling backwards as he was hit on the head, as my arms were filled with someone with a mass of pink hair held in a very familiar style and I looked down my eyes locking with ruby red orbs that glistened with unshed tears. "You're warm like mama," the little girl said with a soft smile snuggling into my arms and I felt my heart melt as I gently wrapped my arms around her; not truly understanding the need to protect that had overcome me in that single moment. "Usako are you ok," Mamoru asked standing up and rubbing the top of his head as I nodded causing the little girl to gasp, as she looked back up at me with those large ruby red eyes.

"Are you ok little one," I asked the girl, "where did you come from," I said glancing up at the sky. "How old are you," Mamoru asked. "I'm ok….um, I'm eight," she said avoiding my question about were she had come from but smiling proudly as she held up eight fingers causing me to chuckle and even Mamoru was smiling, just barely keeping himself from laughing at how cute this small child truly was. "Onegai, what is your name," the little girl asked me causing me to blink. "Oh….um I'm Usagi, Tsukino Usagi," I said to her as her mouth formed a perfect O. "My name is Usagi too," she said excitedly causing me to chuckle as I lowered her to the ground as she looked up at Mamoru her cheeks turning as pink as her hair as she turned back to me and gently grabbed the bottom of my skirt in her hand and looked up at me.

"Onegai, Usagi. The Illusion Silver Crystal, please give it to me," she asked and I could feel my jaw drop in shock as I shared a look with Mamoru. "How, how did you know that," I asked as she stared down at her feet. "I….I can't say. Luna-P….smokescreen," she said backing away from me as a round orb like toy that looked remarkably like Luna's face when she was in her feline form appeared as a think pink smoke filled the air around myself and Mamoru causing us to cough though we managed to find each other, once the smoke had cleared the mysterious little girl with my name and her even stranger toy were both gone. "I'm going to call Setsuna and then go speak with Rei-chan at the temple, I feel we will need both of their insights on this one," I said already getting my phone out of my pocket. "I'll call Hirose he can get in contact with Shirai, Akai and Hanako faster than I would be able to," Mamoru said bringing out his cell phone as well. "Be careful," Mamo-chan told me as he headed towards my home to pick up Setsuna while I took off towards the Hikawa Shrine not realizing that Rei and Hanako had been having a very strange day themselves but for a very different reason….

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

I could tell Rei truly did not trust the new student at the academy named Kurozuki Cooan who had in Rei's opinion far to easily joined the Supernatural Club far to easily. She had tried to turn people against our relationship by saying very mean and hurtful things, but Rei said she had never been more proud of me than when I had but Kurozuki-san in her place without even once raising my voice or lowering myself to her level and using insults. Kotono-san the leader of the Supernatural Club at TA could hardly believe that Kurozuki-san could have truly said such things; and asked that Kurozuki's placement in the club be suspended until a full investigation could be made. So I had thought it strange that Rei had invited Kurozuki-san to the shrine. "Why did you do it Rei-chan," I decided to ask her as we walked hand and hand towards the shrine. "**Hana-chan **{Rei's pet name for Hanako} , I did it because I could sense nothing from her, I am hoping that by having her at the shrine and near the sacred fire I will be able to read something about her," she said making me blush at the use of a nickname only she could truly get away with.

Though before I could make a response I spotted a very familiar blond just about to make her way up the steps of the shrine. "Usagi," I said questioningly but still loud enough that she turned and smiled at us. "Oh there you are Rei-chan, Hanako-chan," Usagi added. "Rei-chan, something happened today in the park when I went out to get some fresh air, I forgot that you had to go to the academy today to sign up for clubs," Usagi said her cheeks turning a healthy shade of pink while Rei simply smiled taking her friends hands into her own. "Tell me what happened Usagi-chan," she said as all three of us made our way up the steps to the shrine, and so began Usagi's tail of a young girl who shared her name who had bright bubblegum pink hair and soft ruby red eyes and her knowledge of the Illusion Silver Crystal; which made Rei quickly agree that a fire reading on the child was the best thing that could be done right now, thoughts of the mysterious Kurozuki-san driven out of both of our minds.

**~ Returns ~ **

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, I see nothing," Rei-chan said opening her eyes and turning away from the sacred fire. "It is like this little girl you spoke of does not even exist," she added with a sigh as Hanako-chan placed a hand on her shoulder in a sign of silent support. "Didn't you once tell me the Sacred Flame finds the evil intent within someone; perhaps this little girl even with the knowledge she holds truly means no harm. I mean I talked with Sets-chan on the phone before I talked with you, she confided in me that nothing was off with the time stream." "That makes since," Rei-chan said as Hanako helped her to her feet, Rei frowning as her focus went towards the door. "Korozuki-san is here," she said a frown on her face and Hanako quickly began explaining what had happened at the academy while I listened on in shock that someone could even do such a thing as try to turn people against Rei and Hanako's relationship just because they were both girls.

As we were all moving outside I heard I little girl scream and sharing a look with Rei-chan I pulled out my new broach from as she grabbed her broach and Hanako closed her eyes and focused her energy as a soft golden light enveloped her. "Moon Crystal Power," "Mars Star Power," "Make-Up," the two of us yelled as one. We came outside to see a young woman with violet hair, styled with two cat like buns on either side of her head standing over a familiar, to me, little girl with pink hair who was laying on the ground unconscious. "Stop right there," myself and Rei yelled out as one as Hanako who was now Jadeite pulled her blade from her scabbard. "Who are you," the young woman asked turning towards us her violet eyes narrowing when she noticed how we were dressed. "Guardian of love and justice, I am the sailor senshi in a sailor fuku! Sailor Moon," "Guardian of fire and passion, I am the sailor senshi in a sailor fuku! Sailor Mars," "Commander of the Far East, Shitennou to my master Endymion! I am Jadeite," we said.

"So you exist here as well, interesting. I am Cooan, youngest of the four sisters, child of the Black Moon family. Foolish children of the white moon, I will not stop let you stop me from taking this rabbit," she said pointing towards the young child with her black polished nails that looked in a way like claws. "We can not let you harm that child; that is our duty as sailor senshi," Rei said. "Fool, Dark…." "Burning…." Rei countered knowing an attack was coming. "Fire," "Mandala," the two yelled out as one the dark black flame met with the brilliant red and Cooan's eyes widened while Rei only smiled when her flames overpowered Cooan's reducing them to nothing and then enveloping Cooan who cried out in pain as she fell to her knees. "Now princess," Jadeite said causing Cooan to look at me with wide eyes. "You…." she whispered as I called on the Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation," I said as the power of the attack reduced Cooan to dust.

"Thank goodness, your ok," Mamo-chan said leaping from a nearby tree clearly out of breath. "Mars protected her master, the two didn't even need my aid," Jadeite said proudly sheeting her blade and taking Rei's hand in her own causing poor Rei-chan to turn as red as her fuku. "I'm glad," Mamo-chan said moving over to the little girl and kneeling beside her as I told Mamo-chan about what had happened. "It sounds as if this new enemy is targeting her; so it is best she stay with one of us," Mamo-chan said taking the little girl in his arms, but I grew concerned when the two first came in contact because Mamo-chan grew very pale as if seeing something no one else could. "Mamo-chan," I asked him as he stood no longer pale, though there was a set determination in his eyes. "I'm okay Usa, promise," he said as Rei added. "It will be wisest is she stays with you Usagi-chan, you and Setsuna will have room enough for her, and from there at least Setsuna will be able to keep a closer eye on this child," which I silently agreed with.

"It is a good plan, here," Mamoru said and I held out my arms smiling softly when the small pink haired child bundled herself into my warm with a soft sigh, "mama," leaving her lips causing my heart to melt once again, as that same fierce need to protect her overcame me again. "Hanako, could I speak with you for a moment," Mamo-chan said letting his transformation fade. "Of course Mamoru-sama," she replied doing the same. "Hm, I wonder what that is about," Rei said coming to my side letting her own henshin fade as I did the same. "I don't know, but Mamo-chan looked very pale when he picked up….Usagi; hm that could get confusing quickly," I said with a giggle. "Perhaps we could call her Chibiusa if for nothing else than sanities sake," Rei said giggling as well. "Only if she likes it," I said indicating the sleeping child in my arms with a nod of my head.

"Of course," Rei replied as Mamo-chan and Hanako-chan came back over towards us. "I need to head home Usa, take care of her, and yourself ok," he said causing a shiver to run down my spine at how distant he seemed to me, though he stood right before me. "Hai," I softly said as Rei's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Hanako who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Ja-ne," Mamo-chan said walking away as Hanako went quickly over to Rei and took her hands in her own. "Leave it be Rei, onegai," she asked and Rei after looking at Hanako for a moment nodded and relaxed causing me to smile, she was going to confront Mamo-chan for my sake; it truly make me feel warm inside at how much all of the girls truly cared for me, that they would do things like this.

"Would you call Setsuna for me Rei-chan, let her know what happened and that I won't be coming back home alone," I asked. "Of course; Hanako," she said in a questioning manor. "I'll start calling the others," she said pulling out her own cell phone as Rei did the same and knowing that everyone would be aware of what had happened today by the time I got back home I walked carefully away making sure not to move in a way that would awaken the sleeping child in my arms. I would protect her, I knew that; and the other girls would do the same just as Rei-chan had just proven. We had a new enemy, that somehow seemed far more dangerous than Beryl and her Dark Kingdom; an enemy willing to harm an innocent little child, who seemed to know things she should not about me, but still a child all the same. A new battle had begun.

**Note 2 **

**And so ends the second act of this story. I have officially introduced not only the new enemy (The Black Moon) into the story but Chibiusa as well. I think I am going to surprise a lot of people with Chibiusa's personality in this story, but in a good way I hope. So much has happened already and so much more must take place. I am excited to see your thoughts on this and everything I do in the future when it comes to the updates I make. **

**The R arc is easily one of my favorites, so I am excited about readapting it to fit into the world I created while giving a more manga like feeling all around, with just a dash of live action drama (even if they never went past the first arc) to give it just the right amount of zing. So with that said I think I shall wrap this up, or it very well start resembling this chapter in length.**

**So until next Act,**

**I humbly remain a . . . . **

**KuRSeofTime **


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III**

**No Beginning Without An End**

A beautiful old cathedrial stood before me, Usako standing there in an elegant white gown by a glass stain window with a breathtaking golden cross surrounded by a field of blue and red. I approached her causing her to turn her head a single tear falling from her baby blue eyes as the gown was replaced with the royal garb of the Moon Kingdom a golden crescent moon upon her forehead as the ground beneath her feet erupted and in a flash she was gone. "Usa…." I cried out falling to my knees. "_You must not be with the princess of the moon, prince of the Earth. To do so shall mean her death_," an otherworldly voice said to me. "Iie. It can't be true; why must this be true," I yelled out as my eyes snapped open and I found myself setting up in my bed covered in sweat. "Again," I whispered to the empty room as I looked over to a picture of myself and Usako that Setsuna herself had taken shortly after her awakening of us underneath a tree.

I gasped as I watched the glass protecting the picture cracked and Usa fell to the side dead before the picture returned to normal, though I still dropped it in shock. This dream that had been plaguing me now for a solid week, this premonition made it far to true, was me being with Usako, could it, would it cause her death. "I can't take that chance," I thought to myself as a tear fell from my eye, before they became as steel with determination. I knew what I had to do, Usagi, never again would I let her be taken form any of our lives, even if I could never again be at her side. Usa would live, she would be here with us; I would make sure of that, even if she hated me for the rest of time, her breathing, happy, alive I would walk through the nine rings of hell itself to insure that remained fact.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

I remember when I first brought Chibiusa as we now called her home. Setsuna had but her hair up in a bun and was wearing reading glasses, something she did all the time now, though she never explained why, simply telling me it was time for a change. When Chibiusa had opened her eyes for the first time she looked from me to Setsuna and frowned. "Puu," she had called her causing me to blink though Setsuna simply smiled. "Sorry little one, you must have me confused with someone else, my name is Meioh Setsuna," "Oh, you look just like her though," she whispered after that; though I still heard her. "Sets-chan," I said in a questioning manor. "Later Usagi, I promise," she had said and I had nodded. "I'll call you Sets-chan to, ne," the little girl in my arms had said breaking the tension and things had gone easily sense then.

Later when I had a chance to talk with Sets-chan she told me she truly didn't know anything of Chibiusa or how the child had the knowledge she held. I believed her, but still felt as if she was keeping something from me in order to protect me, I could not fault her for that, so I simply let the matter drop. Still it was strange how easily Chibiusa fit into our life. Sets-chan got her easily accepted into Juban Elementary School, and I would always walk her to school before heading to the Junior High which was only a few blocks away. But it was Sunday and their was no school today so I was taking Chibiusa to the park, the poor child always seemed to be worried and acted far older than her age, I wanted to give her a chance to relax, to truly be the child she was. Sets-chan was not following us, she whispered to me that she knew I could care for myself, but I still had a feeling we were not alone, and I wondered if she had contacted Haruka and Michiru or perhaps even one of the girls.

There was going to be an open chess tournament, held latter at the park. Ami-chan was going to take place in it but only after being convinced Shirai, I have no idea what he said to her, or how he got her to agree, but I was going to be there to cheer her on the entire way. "Look Usagi, its Mamo-chan," Chibiusa said to me tugging on my arm to get my attention, and I waved at him with a smile only to have the smile slip when he simply nodded to me. "Usagi," he said his voice so distant it sent a chill straight down my spine. "Mamo-chan," I said in a questioning manor. "We need to talk," he said looking towards Chibiusa. "Chibiusa go play with those other children I'll be over shortly," I told the little girl who looked concerned between myself and Mamo-chan before with a nod she walked away.

"What's wrong Mamo-chan," I asked placing my hand on his arm only for him to shrug away from my embrace. "Please, Usagi don't call me that. I….I don't think we should be together anymore," he said causing my eyes to widen in shock. "What….why," I said barely holding myself together as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. "We should not build a relationship on lives we lived millennia ago Usagi. I mean before you awakened, and my memories returned I didn't even know who you were," he said. "But our friendship, we knew each other once before we knew of the past, cared for each other…" "But we were only friends, it didn't become more until our memories returned to us….that isn't right Usa-gi, you know it isn't. I'm sorry, goodbye," he said turning away from me; so I didn't see the tears falling from his eyes as he walked away from me, from us.

"Mamoru," I whispered finally letting the tears fall. "Usagi," a small voice said as a tiny hand slipped over my own. "I'm ok Chibiusa," I said looking down at her my words not true but I would hold up my mask for her, she was far to young to worry about the things she did; I wouldn't add my problems to those she seemed to already hold. "Come on, lets go see if we can find Ami-chan," I said to her and Chibiusa nodded and smiled, and I couldn't help but do the same, it seemed that her excitement was just that contagious and for the moment I could forget what had happened just moments before, and not have to think about it. Chibiusa was the one to spot Ami-chan, but she was not alone as Shirai was with her, but the other girls were here, Rei, Minako and Mako-chan with Hanako, Hirose and Akai. Chibiusa went over to talk with Ami-chan about the chess tournament but the other girls shared a look before Rei walked towards me with Hanako at her side.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong," she asked me; and I couldn't help but smile it seemed that I wasn't the only one who was able to read when something was wrong without so much as a word being spoken. I knew I would not be able to lie to her; but at the same time I didn't know if I could tell her the truth. All of the girls were very protective of me, and I could see Rei actually going to find Mamo-chan iie Mamoru and threatening to set him on fire. But I needed to talk about it, I knew that, so taking Rei's hands in my own so that I would be able to calm her I told her about what had happened. "He…did…what," Rei-chan said having to take a deep breath between each word so she wouldn't start yelling; though her body was literally shaking, I think the only think keeping her from totally losing it was my being so close to her.

"Rei, please. It's okay….I'm," but here Rei stopped me. "No you aren't," she whispered. "I can see the pain in your eyes Usagi, you are keeping up a strong front for Chibiusa's sake but there is no hiding that," she whispered to me and using the fact that I was holding her hands to her advantage Rei drew me into a hug; whispering, "it's okay." Such a simple statement but it allowed everything that had happened to crash down around me, and I began to cry as Rei-chan comforted me. Hanako worked quickly moving over to the girls and telling them that Rei needed their help while she and the other Shitennou kept Chibiusa occupied so she would not see me crying. Rei explained what had happened, and if I thought she had been angry, it was nothing compared to how Minako, Ami and Makoto felt. The only thing that kept them from going and finding Mamoru was me begging them not to, tears still in my eyes my cheeks wet; the need to make sure I was okay winning out over the anger they felt.

Ami whipped away all of my tears with her handkerchief and Minako who always carried little wet wipes with her cleaned off my makeup just as Chibiusa came over to me looking up at me in concern. "Usagi, are you okay," she asked me and I smiled somehow this little girls concern for me making me feel warm inside, allowing the pain of loosing Mamoru to be pushed into the back of my mind. "I'll be alright little one," I said taking her into my arms. "I have you and all the girls to help me after all," I said and I could see the anger fading in their eyes as well as the Shitennou went to their sides. "I may very well give Mamoru a black eye the next time I see him Hirose," Minako told the leader of the Shitennou. "Not if I do it first," I heard Hanako whisper making Rei laugh as Akai shook his head and Shirai and Hirose sighed. "Hanako," Hirose said. "Is Mamoru in trouble," Chibiusa asked me. "Iie, little one; he just did something that upset everyone," I replied unable to lie too her but not wanting her to know the entire truth either.

"Oh, okay," she said leaning against me and wrapping her arms as far as she could around me. "Ami-chan, I know you may not wish too; but you should still enter this tournament today, I think it will help all of us get our minds off of all of this," I asked her. Ami-chan looked at me for a moment and only smiled as she nodded. "That is a good idea," she said and I noticed that all of the Shitennou stayed very close to each of the girls, and in that moment I wondered what would happen when Haruka and Michiru learned about this, "I'll have to make sure I am the one to tell them," I thought to myself as Chibiusa looked up at me and started talking to me about the friends she had made in the park, and once again I smiled knowing what she was trying to do; it was strange how similar the two of us could be at times.

The chess tournament was divided into two brackets, and of course Ami-chan was easily winning her way through the A bracket while over in the B bracket a young woman with soft white hair held in a braided ponytail that fell to the middle of her back with ice blue eyes and porcelain like skin named Beruche was doing the same it was clear that this was who Ami-chan would be facing at the end of the tournament and with both of their skills it was going to be an amazing match to watch. Ami set down across from Beruche frowning, and for a moment I wondered why; Ami-chan was never cross or rude with someone unless they insulted her or a member of our extended family so to speak as we all thought of each other.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Their was something about this Beruche that I did not like, though I could not place what it was, her smile almost predatory as we set on opposite sides of the chess table. "Hello Mercury," she said to me causing my eyes to widen as she laughed, but thinking quickly I reached into my pants pocket and using a special button on my cell phone called all the girls leaving my phone on, smiling when I saw all the girls had their phones to their ears as I waited for Beruche to speak and reveal herself to the others as she had to me. "Honestly, I didn't realize how popular this little idea of mine would be Mercury," she said to me. "But not only are you here, but the little rabbit as well," she said her eyes moving to look at Chibiusa though Usagi quickly stepped in front of the young girl without revealing a reason why, and the young girl remained oblivious to what was going on.

"So, Beruche what do you plan to do, if you recognize me; then I wonder if you also realize I am not here alone," I said to her and her eyes quickly scanned the crowd landing on Minako, Rei and Makoto before coming back to me. "So I see," she said and I wondered why her eyes had not even once glanced at Usagi; but thanked kami that even if this new enemy seemed to know who we are, that Usagi-chan's secret was safe. "So what will you do now Beruche, as long as any of us breath you shall not touch a hair upon that child's head," I said the sheer determination in my tone surprising even myself and Beruche looked at me strangely before she laughed. "Your loyalty to her has always astounded us, but I can not shy away from this. Droids," she said as Minako yelled out, "now," each of us going for our wrists as Usagi took Chibiusa in her arms and started to run.

We all transformed as the faces in the crowd became mechanical, they were machines. "Dark Water," Beruche said launching an attack at me as I rolled out of the way. "Shine Aqua Illusion," I yelled out and Beruche was not as lucky as the attack froze her to the ground. Around me the other girls easily disposed of the Droids. "Time to end this," I heard a familiar tenor tone. "I agree," a softer voice said as Uranus and Neptune appeared. "World," "Deep," "Shaking," "Submerge," the two yelled out as one their attacks combining as one and rushing towards Beruche who with a strangled laugh only righted herself allowing the energy to encompass her reducing her to nothing more than dust. "Is, is it safe now Usagi," I heard Chibiusa ask as Usagi walked into the field looking at each of us, pride in her eyes. "Yes little one, it is safe now, thank you; Sailor Senshi," she said to us as we nodded and Chibiusa looked to us in awe the look unreadable on her young face.

"Minna, lets go," Minako said and we all left even Haruka and Michiru who looked towards Usagi who mouthed, "later," and the two nodded their heads as we all dashed away leaving Usagi and Chibiusa to their selves. ["There here….they are really here," I heard Chibiusa whisper, though I am sure she had not meant for me to here. It was yet another mystery to aid to the many that surrounded this child; I did not say anything, would not say anything as I drew Chibiusa closer to me and let her cry for whatever reason, knowing that I would continue to do everything in my power to make sure she was protected….]

**Note 3 **

**And so ends the third act of my story. This one was hard to write, especially when I knew that I would do the infamous break up that happened in R arc of the anime between Usagi and Mamoru; but hope to give it a manga twist….I will say nothing more on the matter than that as it would give far to much away. **

**So till next act,**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	4. Chapter 4

**Act IV**

**Illness **

Of all the things I never wanted to see when opening the door to my apartment this most definitely topped the list as I met Haruka's furious gaze, Michiru at her side seeming torn between holding her back or helping Haruka and Setsuna who had a very deep frown on her face. "Mamoru," Setsuna was the one to speak though Haruka quickly interrupted. "Give me one reason, one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you," she said. "Haruka," Michiru whispered as I sighed. "I don't have one," I said thinking of Usagi's face in the moment I broke up with her the sadness within her eyes; whatever these three had planed for me I deserved every bit of it. And before I could blink I felt a stinging pain in my jaw as myself, Haruka and Michiru looked in shock at Setsuna. "That was for Usagi; for breaking her heart, don't you ever…." but here Setsuna could not continue as she broke into tears and Michiru quickly was at her side.

"Stay away from her Chiba, she may forgive you….but we will never forget," Haruka said going over to the emotional guardian of time who I heard whispering, "I actually hit him, I….I can't believe," through her tears as the two guardians of the outer sol system led her down the hallway the rest of anything she said lost to my ears. "I deserved that Setsuna, and so much more, please don't blame yourself," I thought to myself closing the door to my apartment, I was going to have to check the peep hole any other time I answered the door today; if Setsuna was actually willing to strike me in order to defend Usagi, I could only imagine what Ami, Rei, Makoto or Minako; perhaps even all four would do to him if they came too his apartment today.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

When I had first learned about what Haruka-tachi had done, Sets-chan thought I would be angry not only for what they had all said to Mamo….ru but what she had done to him. "No," I had told her as I hugged her; surprising her. "I just….arigato for….everything," I had replied stepping away from her and leaving her to her own thoughts just as I was lost within my own memories. But with this strange new illness spreading throughout the city affecting everyone it seemed but us girls we were starting to suspect our strange new enemy had something to do with the sickness that had begun to take lives; I worried about Chibiusa but so far the illness could not touch her either, and I thanked whatever deity may be responsible that that was true.

Still their was something about this strange incurable illness that grew more deadly with time that seemed very unnatural to all of us, so Ami-chan and Shirai had begun looking into to it and with the resident genius' of the senshi and Shitennou working together the two quickly came up with a strange pattern. "It is called the Full Moon Clinic," Ami-chan had told us. "It seems that those who visit this new clinic grow sick; the illness seems to be originating from this building from all the data we have collected," Shirai had added. So we need to investigate this clinic then," Minako-chan had said as Hirose nodded in agreement. "But who should go," I asked wishing that Sets-chan could be here to provide her thoughts on the matter but she was busy keeping Chibiusa busy by letting the child help her in the kitchen.

Minako, Hirose and Haruka shared a look the three leaders shared the three seeming to communicate silently. "We will go hime," Haruka said to me taking Michiru's hand the senshi of the sea simply rolling her eyes at the taller girls antics. "The new enemy seems to know who we are," Minako-chan said. "Which means they could know us as well," Hirose added. "So we are the wild card so to speak," Michiru stated more than asked causing Haruka to laugh as I smiled. "True enough," Haruka replied humor still in her voice. "Okay, I agree, but….only if we can keep an eye on things from a distance," I said as Haruka took my hands in her own causing me to blush when she gently kissed the back of my knuckles. "Such a big heart hime, but I will not argue with you, very well," she said as Michiru rolled her eyes but still had a knowing smile on her face.

"Come on Sets-chan, hurry up," we heard Chibiusa say with a laugh ending our conversation, and I saw Rei walk over to a corner with Haruka and Michiru without so much as a word, and I was unable to hear what they say as Chibiusa was at my side speaking of the cookies she and Sets-chan had baked in the oven. ["Arigato," Rei said to Haruka. "For what," the taller girl asked. "Cheering her up like that; she will not admit it but what Mamoru did…." "We know," Michiru said as Rei took a deep breath to get her temper under control. "I am glad that Chibiusa came into her life, that little girl….she keeps Usagi-chan going," Rei barely whispered though the Haruka and Michiru heard her. "We are going to head over to the clinic," "I understand, but she is going to notice," Rei said with a soft smile. "We know," Haruka and Michiru said slipping into the hallway and as I had thought Usagi's eyes where following the two of them.]

Seeing Haruka and Michiru leave the room, I quickly looked over towards Minako who nodded and whispered something to Hirose who quickly gathered the other Shitennou and after telling Chibiusa they needed to go left the room as well, me and the other girls wouldn't be able to get away from Chibiusa quite so easily but that would seem to be what Haruka and Michiru's plan had been all along and sharing a look with Sets-chan I saw her nod her head confirming my thoughts. I hoped the two would be okay, I would not could not lose anyone else, not after…._**he**_ had left me.

**~ Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon ~ **

Myself and Michiru felt bad about tricking the princess in the way that we had, we were sure that someone would be following; most likely the Shitennou as they could more easily slip away than any of the girls. Chibiusa liked them, but she just was not as close to them as she was Usagi-tachi. "Thinking about Usagi again ne, Ruka," Michiru said taking my hand in her own. "You know me to well Michi," was my reply causing her to giggle as she leaned her self into my side her warmth spreading throughout my side and causing me to smile as I unwound our joined hands and instead wrapped my arm over her shoulder. The vibe at the clinic was, dark to say the least, it made goose bumps rise on my skin and sharing a look with Michiru I could tell she felt the same darkness hovering over this place that I did. Going inside we were greeted by a young nurse.

She was beautiful in her own way, pale porcelain like skin, jade green lipstick, short styled black hair and a pair of black earrings, that where shaped like crystal prisms; familiar earrings that we had seen before on Beruche and after asking Rei about it she had seen on Cooan as well. "Hello, I am Petz, welcome," she said her emerald like eyes sparkling with malice as her white lab coat moved to reveal a very tight one piece green ensemble before it was covered once again. "Drop the act, there is something very wrong about this place," Michiru said surprising me causing Petz to laugh though it was slightly maniacal. "I thought you two seemed very sensitive, alas I guess we do this the hard way. Droids," she said as the rest of the staff of the hospital shifted until they revealed the same mechanical automatons that had been in the park. "Yes the hard way…." Michiru said as the both of us revealed our bracelets. "Uranus Planet Power," "Neptune Planet Power," "Make-Up," the two of us yelled out as one our henshins wrapping around our bodies.

"You…." Petz yelled out before composing herself. "Attack," she screamed out only for weapons to pierce through the Droids around us. And their they were Jadeite with her rapier, Zoicite with his staff, Kunzite with his broadsword and Nephrite with his daggers. "Even his protectors; are here….ironic," Petz said realizing she was alone as she looked towards myself and Michiru. "Finish me, I wish to meet my end at the hands of her guardians, not his," she asked of us and I nodded realizing for her it was a sense of honor; she was excepting her end but only at our hand. "You know so much about us….how," Michiru asked as Petz turned towards her. "I will say nothing," she said with such finality that both myself and Michiru realized no matter what we may do to her she would not be broken.

"Then….sayonara," I said raising my hand in the air as Michiru brought hers closer to her chest. "World," "Deep," "Shaking," "Submerge," the two of us yelled out at the same time as the golden and ocean blue balls of energy collided with Petz who simply smiled as her body was reduced to fine silver ash just as all of those of the Black Moon had been so far. "I do not like that this new enemy seems to know so much about us," Jadeite spoke up as Kunzite nodded in agreement. "They did not exist during the Silver Millennium we would remember them," Zoicite said as Nephrite laughed. "But somehow they know us, know who we are; who we serve," he said looking between his fellow Shitennou. "It is….disturbing," Michiru said pausing for a moment in order to find the right word.

"So I think we should do what it is our duty to do," she added. "Protect them," Kunzite said as Michiru nodded and I smiled. "So what are your thoughts on what he did, to Usagi," Michiru dared to ask as the four Shitennou shared a look. "That he is a fool," Jadeite said as Kunzite sighed, "Jadeite," he said in warning and the only female of the group hung her head in submission but it was clear what her thoughts where on the matter, she was not the biggest fan of her prince at the moment it would seem. "She has a point Kunzite," Nephrite said as Zoicite nodded but spoke, "yet he is our master," which seemed to ease the tension between the four. "What Mamoru did," Kunzite said at last. "Could have been handled in a better manor, but we stand at his side, just as you do Usagi's. Though if Setsuna-san had not punched him….I think I would have," he said causing me to actually laugh at his honesty.

"Arigato, it was….an honor to actually fight at your side," Michiru said speaking for both me and her, my loves thanks being for so many things that they could not all be expressed in words though what she had said seemed to work as Kunzite nodded. "Indeed, but we should depart, I am sure Usagi-sama grows worried," he said and we all agreed with that statement, knowing that sooner or later Usagi would manage to get away from Chibiusa and come looking for us if we didn't return to her first, something that made my lips quiver but this time I kept my amusement to myself and did not laugh.

**Note 4**

**First, I wish to apologize for how long it took me to present this act to you my loyal readers. Second, I want to say that there is something about this act that just does not set well with me; though I honestly can not say why. It is often said that you are your own greatest critic so I hope that is the case this time and you will enjoy reading it more than I did writing it. Finally I just want to thank you all for your support, it truly helps keeps me going, especially in times like these when I doubt my own work. But I digress, so I shall simply wrap this up before it grows to a ridiculous length, or begins to sound even more morbid than it already is. **

**So until next act;**

**I humbly remain a . . . .**

**KuRSeofTime **


	5. Authors Note

To my dearest readers,

In all of my time as a writer, I have never done this; but it is sadly necessary. It is with great regret that I am going to have to step away from this story. I will not delete it, but in all honesty I can not say that in the end that I will not abandon it. For this moment in time, I simply need to step away from this story because it is becoming something I never wanted it to be. I have stopped and truly seen that this story is barely holding itself together, the overall plotline, is barely holding the individual acts together as a whole, and it is not living up to my own personal standards of what it should be, despite what it is, which for me is simply a mess. In the end all I can do is ask each and every one of you who have taken the time to read and review this story the gift of forgiveness and patience.

When the day comes that I feel that this story meets my own personal qualifications for it, and lives up to the legacy that it represents, in Miss Naoko Takeuchi, then and only then will I set before a keyboard and type words for this fan-fiction once again. So until that day I bid you farewell, and may the wind always blow in your favor.

Sincerely Yours,

I humbly remain a . . . .

KuRSeofTime


End file.
